Can't Let You Go
by inspire-the-writer-x3
Summary: "Don't marry him," Jake shouted from the audience. "Why?" Hayley asked quietly as tears formed in her eyes. "Because I love you and always will," Hayley's about to get married but Jake's still in love with her. Will he fight for her or let her go forever?


**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D  
So one of my new year resolutions is to write more stories for Troop and other shows on fan fiction!  
I was also wondering, if I started a FictionPress account- would you guys support me?  
And yes- I'll be updating There You Go Again soon! Also, I've updated an epilogue to Reindeer Kisses so GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Enjoy and PLEASE review;  
inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: "Don't marry him," Jake shouted from the audience. "Why?" Hayley asked quietly as tears formed in her eyes. "Because I love you and always will," Hayley's about to get married but Jake's still in love with her. Will he fight for her or let her go forever?_

–

**ONESHOT- Can't Let You Go**

It had been years since he last stepped into the Troop head quarters.

He needed to clear his head- a place where no one would find him; not his pesky parents who was asking him when he was going to get married and have grand-kids, not his annoying sister who had grown up and now moved in with her boyfriend who he, personally, did not approve of; and not even his best friend, Felix who he usually told everything to. But this was something he couldn't tell anyone until he admitted it to himself first.

Looking around, he realised the place looked exactly the same he had left it that day they had graduated from Lakewood High School, although the weapons looked more complicated with their intricate designs and bulky-looking buttons. After leaving Lakewood High, he attended Yale with Hayley and Felix, who he, of course, stayed in touch with constantly. He decided to pursue his main dream of making his own comic book- which had turned into a multi-million business, while Felix gained degrees in various engineering and scientific areas, where he had become an engineer, currently designing for disabled patients at various hospitals and Hayley, who was now a criminal lawyer- driven by her passion for arguing and _always _being right.

He sat down on a chair that he had remembered Mr Stockley or Felix used many times to update the Troop computer. It was crazy how fast time flew when he was part of the Troop. It was the time he had the major highs and lows in his life- including missing his final examinations because of a monster emergency to the time he had overcome the fierce Griffin all by himself, using his intelligence _and _strength, while still being able to get his dressed-up self to the Senior Dance and share a kiss with the girl of his dreams.

He smiled lovingly as he realised that if it wasn't for the Troop, he would've never really _lived_. Fighting and protecting people was what he was _meant _to be doing. And if it wasn't for all the crazy adventures Felix, Hayley and himself had, he would've never fallen in love with the last person he'd expect- the perfect and beautiful, Hayley Steele.

It had been 10 years since he had first set eyes on Hayley, after changing lockers to a place where the cheerleaders usually hung around, talking about the latest gossip. He never meant to lose his breath at the way she talked or the way her face lit up when she laughed. But you don't exactly _choose _who you fall in love with- in fact, if he had it his way, he would've ended up with someone who loved comic books and had an everlasting passion of art. Though Hayley was probably the complete opposite of this, he loved how she challenged him, while still being her bossy but caring self.

And after 2 years of being her friend and secretly pining over her, he finally decided to do something about it. He was about to ask her out but before he had the chance, Hayley had kissed him. It was gentle but pleading; almost asking him the question if he felt the same way as she did. To say he was over the moon would be an understatement- never in a million years would he ever have expected Miss Hayley Steele- the multi-tasking and over-achieving queen to see him as more than a friend and a team mate.

The next few years were good- they spent most of their free time with each other; just enjoying each other's company. Being with Hayley was as easy as breathing. She made him smile when he was down; made him chicken soup when he was sick; and even made him get off his butt and chase after his dream of having his own comic book series. It seemed all the pieces of his life had started to come together after she stepped into his life. They had gone high school together, survived through university and were now living together in a small but cosy unit a little outside of Lakewood. Felix visited often and the three of them remained the closest of friends.

Everything seemed perfect until one day, she just walked out of his life. He came home one night, early from his newly-founded comic book company, to find their apartment half-empty. He ran into their room- the room they shared together and started to open the drawers and cupboards. All her clothes and bags were gone. His eyes widened in fear as he hurried into the kitchen; secretly _praying _that this was some sort of sick joke Hayley was playing. But all he found was a note on the kitchen table.

_I'm sorry Jake- I can't do this._

And that one sentence tore his heart apart. Though it had been a year ago, he never fully recovered. He tried to date other women and forget about her honey blonde locks or that million-watt smile, but it was virtually impossible to find someone else that could _ever _replace her.

"Wow Jake, this place looks almost _exactly _the same here! Can you believe it?"

Jake turned around, wiping away the moisture that had formed in his eyes as he grinned weakly at his best friend, Felix, dressed smartly in a grey tuxedo. He didn't expect to see Felix here but obviously, even best friends had some sort of connection to each other so that they'd end up at the same place, at the same time. He looked down at his own attire- a black suit and swallowed his pride as he answered to Felix.

"Man, it's been too long," Jake forced a laugh, "We should visit Mr Stockley some time soon too. I bet he wants us to visit him after he retired last year from teaching,"

"Definitely," Felix chuckled, "Sorry to barge in on you like that. I was looking for you and well, I thought you'd come here. Once again, I was right!"

"Well...we should probably go," Jake mumbled as he got up from the seat.

"Jake..." Felix started, "We don't need to go. We can stay here and just send her our congratulations via text or something..."

"It's not right," Jake replied, "She deserves our happiness for her- even if she's moved on,"

Felix stood their in silence, watching the colour drain from his best friend's face. How could Hayley have done this to Jake? He never remembered Jake being the depressed type, but after getting the wedding invitation to her wedding with some jerk that he didn't even bother remembering the name of, he went out with Felix to the local pub and downed his emotions away with alcohol. Felix would never forget how broken Jake seemed and how even when he was throwing up and trying to handle the massive hangover his best friend had woken up with- he didn't _once _mention the pain; since nothing would ever compare to the time when he had lost Hayley.

Slowly, the two made it out of the Troop headquarters as they waved their final goodbyes. As they rode in silence in the elevators, Jake sighed to himself. He had always thought that Hayley would come back to _their _apartment unexpectedly; tears streaming down her face- telling him that she was wrong to ever leave him like that and to take him back. Of course, he would've taken her back in a heartbeat, though it went against the dignity he held for himself- but even so, she never did. After all, he _was _a millionaire and could get anyone he wanted! But that didn't work if he was only after _one _girl.

"Are you sure we should go?" Felix asked again in worry, "No one needs to go through what she put you through. I don't even want to see her after her-"

"It's alright, Felix," Jake hushed as he unlocked his red and expensive car, "I'm a man and if she's moved on, so have I. This won't be painful for me at all,"

Felix frowned in disbelief but shrugged it off anyway as he boarded the passenger seat next to Jake. He knew his best friend and he definitely knew that Hayley was going to be the death of him.

–

Hayley looked at herself in the mirror with a fake-happy expression. Her bridesmaids chirped in giggles as they saw how beautiful Hayley was on her wedding day. The ivory strapless grown that flowed over her and made her look extremely elegant didn't even bring a smile to her face as there was a nagging feeling inside her stomach, _urging _her to reconsider the decision of marrying her boyfriend of 6 months.

Bernard Gregory was a handsome man with pitch black hair and green eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that he was attractive- he had unique looks and a successful career as a lawyer which was why she agreed to date him in the first place. They had similar ideas on careers and both loved Shakespeare. She was amazed herself how much they had in common.

He was the escape for her. He was the reason why she thought Jake and her wouldn't work out- that maybe they were too different. He loved his art while she loved her literature; he loved being lazy while she loved being busy _all _the time; he loved basketball while she loved cheer-leading. She thought it wasn't going to last- and when he _did _realise his feelings for her weren't really love, he would leave her and she would end up with a broken heart. So she did the most cowardly thing she's ever done- left him without an explanation so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Are you ready to get married?" squealed Phoebe as she weaved another flower into Hayley's curly hair.

Hayley's answer died in her throat. She had pictured this day of being perfect- amazing flower arrangements, a great variety of food and of course, a Jake Collins standing at the front of the church hall with a brilliant grin and loving chocolate eyes. Everything was what she imagined except who she was marrying.

She hated herself for still loving him. He probably had moved on to other women; continued with his regular life as he slowly forgot about her. A part of her hoped that he would call her or email her and try to contact her- telling her, no _begging _her, to come back but he never did. She never saw him again.

The funny thing was that after becoming close friends with Phoebe as she became an intern at the law firm she worked at, she thought she'd be seeing Jake a lot more. She was bracing herself for the wave of emotions she'd feel as soon as she saw his incredible self but it didn't ever happen. She always thought of Jake though- hoping one day she'd bump into him at his favourite comic store, local grocery market or even his _work_ when she visited a month or so ago to, reluctantly, give him her wedding invitation. She had waited almost half an hour when his secretary said he was busy and would've be out of his meeting til later that evening so she just told her to give the invitation to Jake as soon as she could. That was the last almost-contact she had with a certain Jake Collins.

"Guess so," Hayley laughed nervously, "It's normal to be this anxious before the perhaps biggest day of my life, right?"

"Of course, Hayley- if I were you, I'd be nervous too. Bernard seems like a great guy and you're lucky to be spending the rest of your life with him!" Phoebe giggled.

And that's when she realised, as lovely as Bernard was, he would never be the chocolate-eyed boy she fell in love with at 15.

–

Jake immediately hated this Bernard guy the second he saw him.

He was welcoming guests at the door as he shot a kind grin at everyone of the guests. This guy seemed _perfect _for Hayley; he was rich and kind and good-looking. He never expected Hayley to find another guy- the guy that had ultimately replaced him. In fact, this Bernard guy might've been the reason Hayley had ran away from him in the first place. He frowned as Bernard shook Felix's hand.

"Felix, it's certainly a pleasure seeing you here," Bernard chuckled as his green eyes sparkled, "And I see you've bought the best friend I've heard so much about- Jake Collins, right?"

"That's right," Jake said stiffly as Bernard shook his hand, "Congratulations about the wedding,"

"Why thankyou," Bernard beamed, "You have no idea how lucky I am,"

Jake was almost ready to punch Bernard in the jaw as his fists clenched but Felix distracted Bernard from Jake's eyes that were currently filled with hatred. Felix asking questions on what they were having for dinner but a man came up to Bernard and he had to go get ready for Hayley and his exchange of vows. The wedding was about to start.

"I really _really _hate that guy," Jake seethed; turning to Felix who was already sitting down in one of the chairs in the church's aisles.

"It's just the jealousy talking," Felix smirked, "Jake, you had a _year _to win her back. Don't whine and complain now. She's moved on and you need to do the same,"

"Well what if I don't want to move on?" Jake growled, "What if I know that she's the only one for me and that she's making _the biggest mistake _of her life if she marries that Bernard guy? What if I'm still in love with her?"

"Then tell her," Felix replied quietly, "Because it's about time you admitted that to yourself,"

Jake froze. Tell Hayley...on her wedding day? That would be the ultimate nightmare- would he have to admit his feelings; the emotions that he couldn't forget or release, in front of _everyone _at her own wedding? That wouldn't be fair, would it?

"Ladies and gentleman, could you please take your seats?" the priest spoke into the microphone, "We will be starting this wedding shortly. Thankyou,"

But what wasn't fair was letting the one you love; the one you deserve; the one that belongs with _you _and _only _you go, without a fight.

–

"You ready to get married, princess?"

"Yeah dad, I think I am," Hayley smiled weakly at her proud father, "It's just..."

"Don't go through with it if you know you'll have _any _regrets," her father said seriously, "Don't ever think you don't have a choice- because you always do,"

"What...what are you talking about?" Hayley stuttered in surprise.

"You don't love Bernard, princess," her father stated, "You never have and you never will. I can tell by your eyes. They aren't shining like every time you mention or talk to or kiss that Jake boy. Princess, I know you best; well I like to think I do. You were always happy when you were with Jake so why are you ruining your life by disappearing into someone else's life?"

"You're absolutely right, dad," Hayley sighed, "But I _need _to do this because it's the only way to make myself believe I'm over Jake and I'm not in love with him anymore,"

"Why fight it?" Hayley's father whispered, "Because you _know _that as hard as you try- he'll still be the first thing you think of in the morning and the last thing you dream of before you fall asleep. So do yourself a favour, princess, and call of the wedding. Bernard will understand and so will everyone else. And I'm sure Jake would understand too,"

Hayley wondered if what her father was saying was true or if it was some elaborate joke that was being played on her to let her chicken out of her own wedding. Of course, though, she knew her dad was right- he usually was. She did always think of Jake and even when she didn't want to, she always asked herself if he was well, if he had remembered to close the fridge or water the plants that sat in brown pots on their balcony.

"Hayley, Mr Steele, we'll need you to walk up the aisle in a minute so get ready for my queue," a boy with a speaker attached to his head instructed as the two nodded in agreement.

"Time to rock it dad," Hayley laughed as her father smiled at her- finally satisfied that for once, he had done something that would _help _his daughter instead of pushing her to join all her co-curricular activities.

One of Bernard and her favourite piano concertos by Beethoven started to play sweetly through the organ pipes as his sister touched the keys of the instrument in a delicate and musical way. The whole audience was in awe as Hayley and her dad started to walk down the aisle with big grins on. Everyone admired how exquisite Hayley looked in her expensive wedding dress and she felt empowered with attention.

Until her eyes locked with none other than Jake Collins.

–

To say Hayley looked beautiful, would be a complete lie.

She looked absolutely heart-stopping. That white gown made her look so picturesque that another wave of pain would've been sent through his body if it wasn't for his mind spinning at her beauty. He had always imagined her to be this breath-taking at _their _wedding; not _Bernard's. _He glanced over at Bernard and he could see the shock on his face from what a beauty he was going to wed. Oh, he had _no idea _how lucky he was right now to be Hayley's husband in a few short minutes.

Hayley unhooked her arm from her father who gave her a soft kiss on her blushing cheek for good luck. She smiled at him as she walked up a few stairs to the elevated area where Bernard and the priest was standing with a book in his hands. Bernard took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it as she averted his loving gaze.

The introduction of the two was a blur. Jake could only concentrate on how Hayley was doing something out of his control- how she was throwing her life away when she was supposed to be with _him._

"If anyone has any objections, speak now, or forever hold your peace," the priest announced; waking Jake up from his ignorance to Hayley's wedding.

He saw Hayley's mouth about to open- probably telling the priest to skip this part and hurry up with the ceremony so she could get to her happily ever after quicker but Jake didn't want that. So he stood up, slightly shaking as he proclaimed the words that made everyone turn around.

"I object,"

A few gasps erupted within the audience as Bernard looked at Jake with confused eyes. Hayley's eyes met with his for the second time that evening. They were filled with uncertainty and doubt.

"Jake, can you _please _sit down?" Bernard shouted across the chapel, "We need to get a move on because the food's getting-"

"I can't sit down, Bernard; not today," Jake answered back in a strong voice, "Not when the love of my life is about to walk away,"

The audience burst into whispers of surprise and comments about Hayley and Jake. He tried to ignore them as some of them were quite nasty but he didn't care. He was here to win back his girl; not deal with rumours and gossip.

"Jake...what are you doing?" Hayley hissed.

"Don't marry him," Jake stated.

"Why?" Hayley asked quietly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Because I love you and I always will," Jake confessed; earning a few aww's from the audience, "Even when you left me that horrible day a year ago without an explanation,"

"You...you can't love me after I did that," Hayley sobbed, "What I did was horrible,"

"But I forgive you," Jake said as he walked up the aisle; closer and closer to Hayley, "It's what people in love do for each other- they have to make sacrifices,"

"I'm marrying Bernard today, Jake," Hayley screamed, "You can't come back in here and say you love me. When I left, you never _once _tried to contact me. I assumed you moved on,"

"Well I didn't," Jake sighed; running a hand through his hair, "You can't move on from love- I realised that today. You either win them back or let them go- and for you, Hayley, letting go isn't an option,"

"Then...what happens now?" Hayley cried as Jake rushed up to her; cupping her face.

"This," Jake grinned as he closed the distance between them with a passionate but tender kiss.

Jake's fingers brushed Hayley's cheeks caringly as the tears stopped flowing from her eyes. She intertwined her hands through his soft hair. Jake's soft lips melted against Hayley's as she sighed in content; her heart beating uncontrollably, making her notice how much she had missed _this- _the mornings when she woke up with Jake, the afternoon phone calls from work to him and the evening kisses they'd share. And that's when she knew- she loved him too.

"I love you, idiot," Hayley smiled honestly into his glistening eyes; the audience exploding into cheers, laughter and rounds of applause.

"Now what's with the name-calling, Honey Ricochet?" Jake smirked as he placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

Hayley blushed as she remembered the time where she was part of the Troop and that she had swapped bodies with Jake. Finding a cartoon that he had based on her was the funniest and most silliest thing she had found in his room, including the stuffed beaver he had. But suddenly, she realised where she was- she was at a wedding; _her _wedding and Bernard was probably crushed right now. She let go of Jake's embrace as she turned around and faced her almost-husband, to see him grinning right back at her.

"I knew you still had feelings for Jake," Bernard smiled; almost sadly, "Anyone could see it in your eyes whenever his name was mentioned or his face was seen,"

"I'm sorry Bernard- I never meant it to end like this," Hayley explained, "You'll always be a close friend to me and I hope you'll still want to be friends after what I put you through but-"

"I'd love to be friends with you, Hayley," Bernard chuckled, "For once, you deserve happiness. Well, the wedding's been paid anyway so how about everyone has some dinner? I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

The audience erupted into nods and cheers of appreciation as everyone got up and headed to a nearby restaurant for the wedding dinner. Along the way, people came up to Bernard and comforted him- who also congratulated Jake and Hayley. Like Bernard had said, _anyone _could see the love they felt for each other, but them. It was time Jake and Hayley finally realised they needed each other.

They spent a lot of that night talking things through- showing each other that they still cared for each other, even with all the drama and chaos that had erupted. Their relationship wasn't perfect- of course they still had arguments and fights, starting on numerous topics, like how she worked too much or how he was never home for dinner, but it'd always ended the same; with an apology from both of them and a binding kiss that made them sure that Hayley walking away from a wedding she wasn't 100% committed to and Jake speaking up during the ceremony before it was too late and telling her how he really felt about her was the best decisions they had ever made.

She was still scared of him hurting her but he reassured her that he wouldn't, and time after time, he proved himself worthy. He'd hold her hand when she was scared about riding a plane when he surprised her with a trip to Europe; he'd tell her she was beautiful when she believed she looked like a fat turkey with her being pregnant and all; heck, he even went to the supermarket at 3am in the morning to get her chocolate ice-cream in which she was currently craving. She knew then, that he was never going to leave her and he knew that all the effort he was putting in was worth it. Because it _was _Hayley, after all.

And within a year, Hayley was again in the same beautiful wedding dress- except this time, she was marrying Jake; her one and only true love.

–

**This has got to be my favourite story I've ever written- it was so much fun writing this :D  
Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it!**

**PLEASE review! The more reviews, the more often I'll do a oneshot!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**


End file.
